


who's counting the time when we got it for life?

by intoxicatelou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Armor Kink, Established Relationship, Fanart, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: "We're going to be late.""And?"  Tony mutters, a little breathless already."We're going to be late toour own halloween party..." Peter barely manages to say, whimpering when Tony drags his mouth down to press a flutter of kisses along the line of his jaw.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	who's counting the time when we got it for life?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



> because I adore you <3 happy halloween!!!
> 
> title a lyric from "34+35" by Ariana Grande ;)

"We're going to be late." 

"And?" Tony mutters, a little breathless already. 

"We're going to be late to o _ur own halloween party..._ " Peter barely manages to say, whimpering when Tony drags his mouth down to press a flutter of kisses along the line of his jaw. 

“We’ll be fashionably late,” Tony murmurs, a hand already coming up to cover the blue glow of the chest plate. “Come on, sweetheart, you’re killing me in this suit —“

“ _T_ _ony_ ,” Peter flushes, practically melting into his arms, and Tony grins. 

“Remember the suit switcheroo was your couple costume idea, even though I was perfectly content with going as a pair of sparkly vampires.” Tony says in between biting kisses, “So if anyone’s to blame our terrible hosting skills it’s you.” 

“I can’t believe you call _me_ insatiable.” Peter gasps, but lets Tony push him back onto the bed. 

“Fri, disengage Mark 85 except the gauntlets.” Tony says with a smirk as he watches the younger man stretch out like a cat on the mattress. 

Peter shivers as the nanites peel back from his torso, leaving him in a pair of tenting dark briefs. Tony bites his own lip at the image, because fuck. They’ve been doing this for months and it stills feels like the first time. Messy curls, a rose kissed mouth, and lithe, lean muscle — Peter’s beautiful, but it’s his arms encased in the seamless red and gold gauntlets that unfurl something sharp and hot inside Tony. 

And clearly, Tony isn’t alone in recognizing this wonder. Barely a moment passes before Peter’s pressing the palm of the gauntlet to his own cock, eyes drinking in the image of Tony in the IronSpider suit. 

“You know we really should bring the suits up here more,” Peter says, hips grinding up against the firmness of the gauntlet. 

“I like the way you think, kid.” Tony says, voice already a little rough. It's Halloween and maybe it should freak him out how well the kid knows him, how it's almost as if Peter's made to please. And sure, Tony is a *little* scared because they're definitely going to be late to the party and a certain blue meanie was certainly going to give him shit for it. 

_Rocket gave me candy corn and it tastes nothing like corn. This could've been avoided had you prioritized your guests. Not all of us are familiar with Halloween customs, Stark -_

"Maybe you could fuck me with one of the waldoes," Peter wonders out loud as he kicks off his boxers before scooting further up the bed. "I've always wanted to try that." 

Oh well, Tony thinks, he'll survive Nebula's wrath. For Peter Parker, he'll do just about anything. 


End file.
